BandMates New Beginning
by Ayakashi1Haruno
Summary: Sakura's Parents passed away and she has been living with her aunt being home schooled until she dicides its time for her to grow up and go to a real High school. Will sakura learn how to love again?


Ok work with me here ok this is my first fanfic. i saw a few awesome pictures (that i do not own) of sakura and such so i'm like hmm i should make a fanfic. of this!:P so here it is.  
Sasuke: She does not own any of the Naruto charaters.

New Beginning

Sakura's POV-

Hi my name is Sakura Haruno age 17. First off i have to tell you that I loved music ever since i was little i wanted my own band ^_^. My parents died in a car crash after the dropped me off at my school when i was 8 years old. when I got back home my family members were all waiting for me to tell me the bad news. After they told my I ran up to my room and cried and cired and cried until i eventually cried myself to sleep. Ever since that ive been living with my auntie Atakshi getting home schooled. when i turned 16 i decided that i should get my own apartment, my auntie offered to pay for it and that she wouldnt take no for an answer so i just let her, but contiued getting home schooled. Now at the age of 17 i decided that now it was time that I go to a real High School! I applied to konoha High School. It used to be an all boys school so there wernt much girls there...No im serious there was only like, 4 girls there other then Me. -_-". Well this should be fun :D!

I walk up the cement walk way to Konoha High School. -I hope i didnt go over board when i got dressed today...- Sakura thought. Sakura was wearing her black Knee high converse with see through black leggings and a red tube top with a white circle on it that left her shoulders bare. she had diffrent kinds of braclet of her favorite bands on her arm. She teased her hair and put a rainbow bow in it. She had her mothers necklace around her neck and her dads wedding ring on to give her luck. Her bag (ONE SHOULDER BAG! lol)was decorated with EPIC stickers and a cloud puking a rainbow sticker was her Favorite one. She had neon pink snake bites in she got them awhile back, it did't hurt as much as people said.-Huh...were was the office building again?- Sakura pulls out her map of the school grounds. (Hey dont make fun!this school huge!)(my fanfic my rules hehehehehe!) "Hey Pinkie, you look'in fine!" Yelled an unknown voice. Sakura looked up to see were the voice came from. Sakura hated when people called her pinkie D:. And not to mention that Sakura's other reason for being home schooled was becoause of her Anger issues...this should be fun :D. Sakura spotted the group of boys that called called her. Sakura walked up to them. "Oh hi i'm Sakura and if you dont mind don't EVER call me Pinkie again or else i'll mess your face up so bad so that not even GOD can fix it." Sakura Growled. The boy that seemed like the leader of the 'Gang?' Looked her up and down slowly taking in all of her. -What is this pervert doing! EYEING ME LIKE I'M EYE CANDY! i outa...- Sakura stopped when she looked at the boy again. He and jet black hair it spiked out in the back. He had onyx eyes that looked deep and cold. He was wearing a shirt with a band logo and black jeans with a studded belt and converse. And he was skinny but she could tell that he was well toned-Woahohoho this guy is...is...gorgous!- Sakura thought then noticed she was staring and looked down. "Oh, i'm sorry about that 'Blossom' are you new here cause i havn't seen you here before, and i'm pretty sure i would have noticed someone like you." The boy said. "Oh yea and i'm Sasuke, nice to meet you Sakura-chan." Sasuke said with a smirk. Sakura blushed and looked down again. "Hey sasuke don't forget use!" one of the boys behind sasuke with blond hair whispered loudly to him. "Oh yea and this is Naruto, Sai, Neji, Garra, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, KanKuro, lee and Shino." Sasuke said pointing to each one as he said there names and each one greeted blond one...Naruto i think? hopped up in front of Sakura and stuck out his hand and grabbed sakuras hands in his big ones and shook. "Nice to meet Sakura-Chan! Lets be best friends!" Naruto said loudly in Sakura's ear. Sakura winced at how loud he was. "Uhhh...w-well I got to go now, bye!" Sakura says as she zooms away from them.-Well that was...somthing else...-


End file.
